The False Applicant
by Drax Kamone
Summary: Alex Hartman is a 13 year old from Wales assigned to protect Negi while he is staying at Mahora. During this stay confusion, chaos, and numerous mishaps occur to threaten his and Negi's stay there. How will these years at Mahora be for our young hero?
1. Ep 00

**Ep 00: Introductions/"So this is Mahora Academy…" by Alex**

"Hey, Negi!" I yelled as I ran down the street chasing after the infamous 10 year-old.

"Yes? What is it?" he replied as I caught up, out of breath.

"C-Congrats on the graduation! I hear you are to be teaching at the famous Mahora Academy in Japan?" I asked, knowing full well the answer.

"Why yes, that is correct! What were you assigned to do, Alex?" he responded, causing me to gulp. "Is something the matter? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…"

"No, no! I'm just a bit nervous with my assignment is all. I'm going to America to be with a travelling circus troupe," I sighed, hating to lie to my friend.

"Well, that should be fun! Good luck with your objective!" he said, his face gleaming.

"Same to you! Give my regards to Anya and your sis, ok?" I said cheerfully, hiding the sorrow of my own house being empty.

"Sure thing, but I am a bit late. Can we continue this next time we meet?" he asked. I nodded and we both went our separate ways…

My name is Alex Harman, a 13 year-old graduate of the Magic Academy. All my life I had been insulted for my feminine appearance, being a boy and all. But when I met Negi and Anya, they didn't ridicule me and we became good friends. Now I have a chance to make it up to them! I was assigned the task of attending, and graduating from, Mahora Academy to watch over the young wizard!

Yes I know this is a school for girls, why do you think they chose me? Not only do I look effeminate, but I also minor in illusory spells! But enough about me, the next day…

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I yawned as I bashed the alarm in, not like I was going to be using it in Wales anyways.

"So today I head to Japan…" I sighed, rolling over. "Oh crap! I'm already here!!!" I exclaimed, forgetting that I left for Japan last night. I hurriedly got dressed and rushed to my bike.

"Just another girl heading for class…" I sighed, speeding off towards the school. Immediately after I arrived, I checked my watch and realized I was 30 minutes early. "…Crap," I sighed as I climbed the wall to my class, magic-ing the window open and heaving myself in.

"One, the door was unlocked and Two, you forgot to renew the illusion spell," I heard as soon as I entered the classroom and set my things down in the one unoccupied seat on the roster.

"Good morning Professor Takahata. I was in a rush this morning, seeing as it is my first day and all," I chuckled nervously. I then cast the necessary spell to turn my appearance into that of a girl in all areas.

"Good morning to you Alex, I see you found your seat nicely. I hope you don't bother Evangeline and Chachamaru too much during your stay in Class 3-A!" Takahata chuckled as he pointed to their desks, right next to mine.

"I read up on them during the flight, I think I'll have an easier time with Chachamaru than with Evangeline," I smirked, putting my hair back into its ponytail and sitting down.

"At least ONE graduate of the academy read his handbook on his students and or classmates…" Takahata sighed, shaking his head. I understood that meant that Negi didn't study, quite unlike him.

"I guess he was just excited about the trip, or maybe worrying about his sister and Anya?" I suggested. "I mean, he IS 10 years old. Even geniuses have their limits."

"True, true… I guess I'll give him a class roster with added notes then, to make it easier on him." Takahata said before leaving. I decided it was going to be a while before people showed up so I got into my seat and leaned back, waiting for class to start. About 4 minutes after I got relazed, a blonde haired girl who looked pretty mature for her age walked in and set her stuff down, not noticing me.

"Used to being the first one here, eh?" I called down to her, to which she almost literally jumped out of her skin.

"Who the hell are you!? I mean, yeah, being the class president and all, I am usually the first one here to set up the classroom," she responded, giving me a look that suggested I was about to die.

"Hehe, no need to get defensive here, I'm just the transfer student from Wales. The name is Alex Hartman, may I ask you yours?" I asked, as politely as I could.

"Oh, I'm sorry for yelling like that, you scared me. My name is Ayaka Yukihiro and I am, as previously stated, the president of this class," she responded, professionally I might add. I noted her position and mannerisms in my class roster and put it away.

"Nice to meet you Ayaka, I hope we can get along seeing as we're classmates." I said, smiling at her. Just then, the bell rang and I could feel the trampling of the many students rushing to class. I looked out the window and all I could see was dust.  
"I see it gets a bit busy down here at these times, I had better show up early every day to secure my safety…" I gulped, at which Ayaka laughed.

"Yeah, that is a really good idea coming from the cute new student," she continued to chuckle as the door was almost bust down and the students filed into their seats. I counted each student, getting to a total of 27, not including myself.

"Hey, where's Eva, Chachamaru, Asuna and Konoka?" I asked Ayaka.

"Oh, Evangeline and Chachamaru don't come very often and I don't know where the others are, most likely late as usual," she scoffed on the last part, so I noted that she had a bit of trouble with Asuna and/or Konoka.

"Another question, where is the teacher? The late bell is about to ring and he isn't-" I was beginning to say he wasn't here when I saw the door open. I was fidgeting and then Negi walked in. Soon after, Asuna and Konoka walked in, Asuna's face full of shock while she stared at Negi.

"Wait a minute, HE'S our teacher?!" she yelled out of nowhere, throwing me off guard. I was about to get up to calm her down when Ayaka started going at it with Asuna. I sighed and walked down to Negi who was trying in vain to get them to stop fighting.

"Hey, I would stay out of this quarrel, teach," I said, pulling him out of the danger zone. "They do it all the time." Everyone looked at Negi and me. I started to sweat a bit and then I realized that these girls grew up with each other, new people would interest them.

"Oh yeah, my name is Alex Hartman. I am your new classmate and I hope that we can get along!" I said cheerfully, smiling at the class. The girls, except Asuna as far as I could see, all came around me and Negi to investigate us and examine our features.

"Hey, ALEX!" I heard Asuna yell at me.

"Yes, Asuna?" I pondered as to why she called me.

"How do you know about the history of me and the pres if you are new here?" she asked, anger still in her eyes.

"Simple, when you and Ayaka went at it, both of you had a look in your eyes that hinted at repeated argues. Also, Ayaka previously hinted at tension when I mentioned your name on the tardy list. Plus, this school keeps the same students in the same groups for the classes throughout the stay at this campus, unless of course a student like me transfers in and is put into a class," I explained, causing the people in class, except Asuna and Negi, to stare at me.

"Wow! A detective in the making!" the class said in unison, then returned to Negi who introduced himself.

"Where are you from, sensei?" Kazumi asked.

"Why, I'm from Wales," he answered and then he was swarmed with MORE girls. I returned to my seat, envying the child, and noticed two girls just watching the mayhem, one with purple hair down to her waist with two strands in front and another with blue hair covering her face.

"Hey, that reminds me, where are YOU from, Alex?" Kazumi asked me, a journal in her hands.

"So you are Kazumi, the famous reporter of Mahora Academy… I'm from Wales as well, but don't get the wrong ideas, I'm from a different part seeing as I've never seen Negi before in my life," I explained quickly.

"Interesting, so we have two people from the same foreign city here in Mahora!" she exclaimed, having ignored me completely.

"Around that time, Negi sneezed and blew Asuna's clothing to shreds. "Baka Negi…" I sighed, looking away from Asuna's now visible delicacies.

I went back to my dorm that day right after class to get something to eat. After eating, I walked out and wandered back to the campus for the bike I had forgotten. On my way, I saw Negi and I was about to say "Hi" when he took out his staff and caught Nodoka with his magic. Nodoka was unconscious but I noticed that Asuna saw him.

"Baka Negi…" I sighed yet again when Auna looked my way.

"Did you see that too?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah! It was in plain sight man!" I replied, trying to cover the sweat forming on my brow. Negi noticed our talking and looked at us about then.

"Uh, hey sensei. Don't worry, your secret is safe with us!" I said, smiling at Negi.

"How can I be sure? I can't take any chances." Negi started to say when a pan fell on his head, knocking him out.

"Well then, that was akward. Hey, Asuna? Can you take Negi to the room next to yours. He's staying with me while he works here, and I'm next door to you and Konoka." I asked, giving her the unconscious body of Negi. I then ran to help out Nodoka and fixed her book stack. She didn't remember anything from what happened so I said she was lucky to have fallen on me or else it would have been tragic.

"Well, I'll see you around, Nodoka!" I called, running upstairs towards the campus building. I came back down on my bike, jumping the full flight. I had to shift in the air to avoid hitting Nodoka who was in the path of the bike right after I would land, and I ended up crashing dead on into a tree.

"A-Are you ok!?" Nodoka called out to me, leaving her books on the ground. With her help, I was able to get back up on my feet.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me up. Too bad my bike is totaled… Oh well, at least it wasn't one of us!" I laughed.

"I-I'm sorry…" she sighed, lowering her head. I put my hand on her chin and lifted her gaze back up to mine.

"Don't worry, I should have been more careful with my traveling. Now then, I'm going to take this to the Robotics Lab and be right back. Don't you move!" I chuckled, grabbing the bike and jetting off to the nearby laboratory. I returned about 4 minutes later and picked up half of her book load.  
"Hey, if you don't mind, I'd like to help you carry this hazardous load of books to the island," I smiled at her, and she picked up the second half.

"Sure! That would be great, thank you!" she thanked me, smiling and showing the cute face under those bangs.

"A quick tip, if you plan on getting Negi to like you back, it would help if you didn't hide that cute face of yours," I said, pulling her hair back. She blushed like mad during and after this.

"H-H-How did you know I liked Negi?" she asked nervously, blushing like mad.

"Well, earlier I saw you staring at Negi and you were staring off into space for a bit when I helped you up from when you fell. I saw you blush when staring and when gazing off, so both were connected, therefore meaning you like Negi," I said, smiling.

"You really are a detective in the making, Alex," she declared, smiling a bit.

"Right, now for another matter, can I join the Library Club?" I asked politely.

"Sure, we are in need of members… We hold meetings after school from 4-8, Saturdays too," she informed me, smiling wider than earlier.

"Alright, that is awesome. I'll be at every meeting!" I cheerfully said, laying the books on the desk at the front of Library Island.

I wrote my first report to the Academy that night, telling them of the students here and not informing them of Negi being seen by Asuna and I.

"Things in this Academy are about to get interesting…" I said when Negi went to sleep, and then fell asleep myself.


	2. EP 01

**EP 01: Challenges Arise, Welcome to Class 3-A!**

"Crisp and chipper and ready for a new day!" I yelled, walking out of my room to head to classes. Asuna walked out of her room looking at me strangely.

"So, do you have a job that requires you to get up this early too, Alex?" she asked, in full work attire for her paperboy duties.

"Eh…?" I asked, confused as to why she would ask that.

"It is 5 AM dufus, do you have a job that requires you to get up? If not, then there is no point being up this early.

"… Crap!!!" I yelled, and decided since I couldn't get any sleep, I would go to town and get a new clock, seeing as I broke my only one the previous morning.

I went outside following Asuna and jogged down to the station. I hooked a train to town and picked up a clock shaped like a fireball. I returned to the dorms, put up the clock, and walked down to the campus.

"So… What to do today? Negi is going to have a hard time teaching class, seeing as it is his first week in this place. It will be boring, so should I just skip and practice my martial arts?" I asked myself as I walked. While pondering over this, I found I was already seated in the classroom.

"No skipping, Alex," Ayaka told me in a sing-songy tone.

"Great, another shouta…" I sighed, laying my head on my arms.

"What was that newbie?!" she yelled at me, fire in her eyes.

"You've got the hots for Negi don't you? That makes you a shoutacon," I explained drearily, bored out of my mind.

"I'll teach you to…" she was saying, stomping up the steps to me when I whispered a small spell to have her trip over her shoelaces. "OW!" she yelled, Asuna coming in right when she did.

"Hey hey! The little "iincho" tripped on her shoelaces. I guess she isn't as mature as she presents herself to be," Asuna scorned, causing the two to fight each other.

Negi walked in soon after and the two calmed down. Class that day went as predicted, Negi getting flustered and Ayaka helping him out, much to Asuna's disdain. If she helped him out of responsibility or out of personal interest I don't know, but I can bet it was out of personal interests…

"Oy, Negi!" I called out to him outside the class while he was alone.

"Yes Alex, what is it?" he asked.

"If I know your secret then I might as well tell you mine!" I called happily as I ran up to him.

"And what would that be?" he pondered, the usual puzzled look present on his face.

"Simple, close your eyes…" I said, getting him to close his eyes. I led him into a closet for the display as to not get caught.

"Right…" I started as I snapped my fingers. "Open."

When he looked, he saw me on fire, my clothes not burning and my usual female form now taken over by my natural male body.

"You wouldn't… ALEX!!!" he yelled as he tackled/hugged me. "I'm so glad to see you! But aren't you supposed to be in America?" he asked.

"That was a lie regrettably… but seeing as my objective is to watch over you, we get to hang out more!" I pointed out, changing the subject from the lie to the bright future.

"That's wonderful! But… it looks wrong seeing you as a guy in a female uniform. Please change back to a girl…" he said, causing me to realize that my attire was still extremely feminine. I chuckled as I snapped my fingers, turning back into my school 'Form'.

"I still can't believe your family, able to cast a spell simply by thinking the words!" he said, awe and envy present in his eyes.

"Yeah, it makes us big hits for military positions… and hit lists," I sighed, reminding him of the struggle my family had to put up with before they died.

"Oh right, sorry…" he said, looking down.

"Don't be down on yourself man, I still have you and your sister, that is all the family I will ever need!" I said, patting him on the back. "Anyways, I think someone is coming, lets get out of this closet before people get the wrong ideas…" I cautioned him

"Oh right, I forgot where we were," he whispered as we left the closet quietly, closing the door with care. We got caught leaving the closet by Nodoka, the person I had sensed coming.

"Crap… Hey Nodoka, keep this silent all right? I'll explain everything at… oh crap, I forgot all about the Library Club activities! Alright, Nodoka, prepare for a bumpy ride!" I attempted to explain as I put her on my back in a style similar to piggyback rides. I dashed off with her on my back and barely made it to the island on time.

Haruna walked in as soon as I set Nodoka down and I then proceeded to walk over to Yue.

"Hey, Yue?" I asked as I approached her.

"Yeah, what is it?" she replied, taking another sip of her box.

"Do you… I mean, what flavor do you have today?" I asked, completely forgetting that she wasn't in on the whole 'MAGIC' thing.

"Grapefruit. Want some?" she offered, barely even looking up at me while she sorted through the cards.

"N-no thank you…" I said, looking away embarrassed and possibly blushing. I overheard Haruna mention to Nodoka a little something that sounded like "I think she has a crush on Yue".

Later that day when we had finished, I walked over to Haruna.

"Hey, you might try talking a bit quieter, I happen to have VERY good hearing. Just letting you know," I said as I walked by on my way to Nodoka's station.

"Nodoka, I'll explain what happened earlier now. Could you come with me to the back of the Modern Mystery section?" I asked, motioning her to come with me. She got up and walked over to where I was about 5 minutes after I asked, I guess she had some work to finish up on.

"What were you and Negi-sensei doing together in the Janitor's Closet?" she asked, getting a bit defensive.

"Whoa, whoa! Hold your horses little cowgirl! Don't get the wrong idea, I know you like Negi and I would NEVER intrude on your 'territory'. Negi and I are childhood friends and I was asking him a rather… personal question pertaining to the condition of his sister. See, I'm an orphan and Negi and his sister are basically the only family I have…" I said, lying about what I was doing in the closet but telling the truth about my situation in life.

"I-I'm so sorry! I'm a horrible person for thinking such things!" she said, being hard on herself again.

"Sheesh girl! Stop being so hard on yourself! You just thought like any rationally thinking girl your age would. Given what you knew, you pieced two and two together and assumed the most logical answer to what was going on," I said, saying what I could have said with a lot less words.

"Really? That makes sense I guess…" she said. I then waved goodbye to her and ran for the door, forgetting what I had to do tonight.

When I got back to the dorms, I grabbed Negi after putting on a swimsuit and dragged him to the bathroom.

"Come on man, it's time I did something I should have done a LONG time ago!" I cackled, giving in to my evil side.

"No! Anything but that! Please, I beg you, don't do it!" he wailed as I dragged him to the public bathing area.

"Hehe! No amount of begging can save you from… oh crap!" I stopped dragging him when I saw that Asuna was standing in the entryway, staring at me.

"And what do we have here?" she asked me. I decided to shed the darkness for a while whilst I explain everything to her.

"Oh, good ol' Negi hasn't had a bath since he was a lad. I figured 'Oh, what the hell, let's give him a bath so he doesn't stink up the dorm!'" I explained whole-heartedly to Asuna.

"Sounds like a good idea, let me help!" she said happily, evil in her eyes. I returned to the darkness and threw Negi in the warm bath water. While we cleaned him, I sensed a huge mass of body heat coming from the entryway's direction. I hid Negi and Asuna while I examined the situation from barely above the water. I noticed the entirety of class 3-A, Evangeline and Chachamaru being exceptions, come through the arch naked. After a short nosebleed I swam silently over to Negi.

"Dude, I have to get you out of here! The entire class is here, and they are NAKED," I whispered. I teleported him back to the dorm with a towel and then cast a temporary blindness spell on myself. Asuna led me out into the open where the girls noticed us.

"Eh… hi there guys! Pardon me, but I have to get out now, I sort of lost my contacts and can't see straight. I got Asuna to help me…" I started to say when I felt myself get grabbed.

"Another contestant in our game!" I heard one of the girls call out. "Let's compare breasts now!"

I sat there nervously as the other girls measured me. I was thanking God I was a full girl else I'd be screwed. **So this is what it feels like to be groped… now I know not to do that to girls!** I thought while the entire event was going on.

"Drat," one of the girls finally said, "it seems Alex has the biggest breasts of us all. Fine, you get to keep Negi in your room for this year!" they said as I was finally released. Asuna helped me get to the dorms and put me in the room. I took off the spell when I arrived.

"Well hell, that was VERY weird for me!" I exclaimed, sighing a sigh of relief.

"So what was so bad with seeing naked girls anyways? You didn't have to lose your contacts and close your eyes you know, being a girl and all." Asuna pointed out.

"Eh… fine, I'll admit it. I'm a lesbian! There, happy?" I asked, apparently saying the wrong words as Asuna smacked me over the head, knocking me out.

I woke up the next morning to the sounds of my new alarm clock ringing a high pitched ring that I could swear came from devils.

"Yo, Negi! Wake up, midget!" I yelled, pushing him out of bed. I cast my Gender-change-spell-of-DOOM while he got his lazy butt out of bed.

"Hey man, I can't cover for you very long with the whole Asuna thing," I called from the bathroom as I was changing. "You're gonna have to exchange a contract with her soon."

"W-w-what?" he replied, apparently shocked.

"Dude, I've been getting funky responses from the Academy. I can't lie forever! And to emphasize that, they are sending two sprites to watch over us in a couple of days. This means that they WILL find out!" I yelled as I got my hair together.

"Eh… so I have to?" he asked.

"What do YOU think? Oh yeah, Nodoka too. I get the distinct feeling that she remembers exactly what happened but doesn't quite believe it all happened. Also, I know you have feelings for Asuna and Nodoka, you are GOING to have to choose between them you know. I also know they both share those feelings, even if Asuna doesn't openly admit it to herself…" I called in response, coming out of the bathroom ready for breakfast.

Negi blushed and almost burned himself while making eggs.

"Don't worry, I can set it up for you on a date," I offered, to which he nodded in reluctant acceptance. "Oh yeah, just a little opinion: I would choose Nodoka if I were you. I mean, she is hot, cute, smart, and has a great attitude to boot. Also, you are sorta the first guy she has ever been able to get near enough to have even a small chat with! It would just be wrong to not go with it. Then again, Asuna is kinda spunky and has the tomboy appeal. I guess it's just all up to you." I said, shrugging and getting the milk ready for us both. I finished up breakfast and sat down next to Negi.

"Oh yeah, meet me at the Library today at 7PM, I'll be waiting!" I called to him as I headed out to class.

I caught up to Asuna on the way.

"Hey, Asuna! Meet Negi and me at the Library around 7PM, okay? Thanks!" I called back as I raced to the room.

I still beat Ayaka that day, but I did it by a little margin. About 3 minutes to be more precise.

"Crap, not first today!" I cried out in anguish, being over-dramatic and I set my stuff down in the usual spot.

"Wait a minute, isn't she the only person in here?" the girl asked out loud.

"Are you TRYING to mock me?" I asked her, walking up to the front row's farthest left desk.

"Hold on, you can SEE ME???" she asked in disbelief.

"Wait, I'm not supposed to? Hold on a sec, are you number 1, Sayo Aisaka? I see… so you are the ghost on the campus. I was told there was one here by the headmaster, I just didn't think she would be in my class!" I said, getting giddy like a, well, schoolgirl.

"Yeah, that is me. I'm actually quite surprised someone can see me. I've been dead for 40 years and this is the first I have ever been seen by anyone in my class," she explained to me.

"Hmm… you know, that sounds rather lonely. Let me see… Do you want to be able to interact with your classmates?" I asked her.

"Yes! That would be WONDERFUL!" she said ecstatically.

"Alright, then when the bell rings, wait outside the door until you hear the words "Come on in". Okay?" I asked her.

"Sure, I'll trust you on this!" she said happily, going outside the room to behind the door.

"…and Zazie Rainyday?" Negi called out at the end of roll-call.

"Here…" she replied quietly, still juggling.

"Hey teach, you forgot a certain someone." I pointed out, standing up.

"Wh-what? Who could I have forgotten? I remember calling out everyone on the list, who could be missing? I'm sure I called them all, but who did I…?" he questioned, getting worried.

"You forgot Sayo Aisaka is who you forgot Negi!" I called out.

"But, she hasn't been here at all the first week, and I can see she isn't here now. What are you going on about?" he asked me.

"Simple, COME ON IN SAYO!" I called as loud as I could, casting the necessary spell at the second she reached for the handle. She opened the door and walked in. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"But, she hasn't been in school at all for the entirety of elementary and junior high school!" Yuna called out, weirded out by this whole thing.

"Where has she been this whole time?" another student asked.

"Simple, she's a ghost! She's been here the whole time, you just didn't know how to see her at the time." I pointed out. Instead of everyone asking me just how the crap I knew about ghosts and how I could see them, they just crowded her and asked her millions of questions.

Class let out and before I knew it, I was in the library and it was 6:30 PM. I met Asuna with Nodoka at the entrance of the library.

"Asuna, you beat Negi here, good. Saves lots of time explaining. I have to tell you something," I said as she walked up to us.

"Why am I here, and more importantly, I thought it was just gonna be me and Negi, why is Nodoka here?" she asked.  
"Impatient you are, young one," I said in a very corny way, "I forgot to tell you about Nodoka's involvement in this meeting, seeing as I was in a hurry. And I will tell you why you are here, it was sort of what I was getting to…"

"Oh yeah, I knew that!" she lied, trying to keep her cool exterior.

"Sure… anyways, you are BOTH going to have to exchange a provisional contract with Negi so that he doesn't get turned into an animal and lose all of his powers for eternity," I explained it bluntly.

"Wait, what is a provisional contract and what are you talking about?" Nodoka asked me.

"Oh, Negi is a wizard and since he is on a mission, he can't let others know of his true identity unless they are to be his partners, as in the Robin of Batman and Robin. If people find out, he gets turned into an animal and loses all of his powers as a wizard forever. Anyways, a provisional contract is how one goes about becoming a partner and gaining special powers to kick the most major of all ass. But to exchange one, you must kiss Negi on the lips. Sorry about that…" I explained in the most lengthy way possible.

Asuna was furious and eventually I convinced her to do it, while Nodoka nearly passed out, but was willing to do it after some talking to.

Negi came soon thereafter and exchanged the contracts, we all went back to our dorms together, talking and having a good time. I told Nodoka in private that I was truly a male so hitting on Yue wasn't a lesbian thing. We all went our separate ways, Negi grading papers while I wrote the letter to the Academy, asking them to hold off on the spiritual messengers since everyone who knew Negi was a wizard happened to be his partners. I was finally able to go to sleep after hours of sitting in bed wondering just how screwed I was going to be when more of Murphy's Law kicked in on my adventure in this wonderful school. I lay there dreaming that night, wondering and waiting for the next day…


	3. Ep 02

**EP 02 Trouble Under the Velvet Moon**

I woke drearily at 6 AM, cursing my sleeping habits. Negi was wide awake and making breakfast like usual.

"Man, I'm still used to waking up before you…" I yawned at Negi as I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom.

"As am I, Alex. But as you know, I have to get up earlier being a teacher and all," he called back in reply.

"Don't you mean since I became your roommate? Meh, oh well. Whatever the reason, you still wake up first and it bugs me," I grunted, refreshing the spell for safe measure. I hopped in the shower I magicked up the other day and started to freshen up for the day. I came out of the bathroom 20 minutes later, dressed and ready to start the day. I sat down at the table and began to dig in to Negi's home cooking.

"Man, this stuff is actually very good. Have you been practicing?" I asked between mouthfuls.

"Actually, yes. Asuna and I have been practicing our culinary skills a little bit after school," he answered, blushing a bit.

"I feel sorry for you. You have to go through this school experience without being able to have a valid relationship, all because you are a teacher," I said somberly.

"I'll live with it, it's not like I have any… oh what am I trying to do, hiding something from you," he said, remembering my special abilities.

"You know, I'm actually getting used to being a girl now. It used to be so awkward ya know?" I admitted, changing the subject.

"I guess so, I wouldn't know myself so I couldn't make any valid remarks," he said, forking some eggs into his mouth.

"Oh right, I completely forgot you haven't had an appearance alteration yet. Well, you are sure in for a surprise mate!" I said cheerily, having scarfed down all my food already. "Anyways, I believe it is time for us to head out for the classroom. You have teacher duties and I have to sweep the room for suspicious stuffs," I said, standing up and pumping my right arm.

"Right, I'll meet you there. I have to finish eating. Also, don't forget to put up your dishes Alex," Negi reminded me.

"Oh yeah! Hehe, I guess you ARE like my mom!" I chuckled as I took the dishes and washed them basically in the sink then laid them in the dishwasher.

"Right, there's the bell. I will see you all later then!" Negi called out at the end of class. I got up and walked over to Nodoka.

"Heya, Nodoka. Mind if I walk with you to the club today?" I asked, offering her my hand.

"Sure, but do you mind if we stop somewhere first?" she replied.

"Fine by me, Nodoka. You lead the way!" I said, smiling brightly. We walked off towards the headmaster's office and I was chatting with her about her life and if anything interesting had been happening to her. Apparently my fears were realized when she said that people had been being bitten on a certain street in Mahora Academy. Of course, I knew about Evangeline being a vampire, so I suspected this would be going on with Negi coming to this school now and all.

"So, Nodoka, the reason I called you out here. Do NOT wander around at night. Ok? Girls are being bitten and things are going to get really hectic soon, so try to be back inside by nightfall, ok?" I asked her twice.

"A-Alright, if you say so," she responded, a bit startled by my warning and sudden change in attitude.

"Ok, I'm going to hold you on this. Please Nodoka, you are one of my closest friends, if I found out that ANYTHING happened to you, I don't know if I could forgive myself…" I sighed, over-exaggerating a bit, but still telling the truth.

"Don't worry about me, I have Yue and Haruna with me! I'll be fine, you can count on it!" she said, smiling brightly.

"Thank you, Nodoka. You really don't know how much this means to me," I said again, getting a bit too repetitive.

"Sure, now let's get over to the Club, we don't want to be out too long," Nodoka said, grabbing my hand and running off in the direction of the club. After escorting her, I had to say goodbye, having another objective that day, which was to report the vampire attacks to the staff and headmaster.

"Hey headmaster? May I come in?" I asked, knocking at his door.

"Sure thing, Alex. Enter when you wish," he replied in his usual calm voice.

"Sir, I'm sure you know this already, but Evangeline has been attacking the students for a few nights now. The full moon is tomorrow, and I wonder if I should confront her on this matter tonight. Should I?" I asked as I entered the chambers.

"No. We have to decide a course of action first, then we shall see if that is the best way to handle the situation. If that is it, I'll contact you later with details and you are dismissed," the headmaster said to me.

"Yessir!" I said, taking my leave and dashing off to the dorms, mainly to check up on Negi but also due to the fading spell on my body. I made it back in the nick of time, turning back into a male as soon as I got in the door.

"Phew… that was a close one. I should have slept longer so I had enough energy to just refresh it at the campus…" I huffed as I tried to catch my breath. I made some good ol' fashioned herbal tea to rejuvenate my magic a bit and refreshed the spell.

"You know, it would seem that your spell is lasting less time nowadays. I wonder why that is…" Negi started to think out loud.

"I wonder if it is due to the lack of sleep I've been getting," I pondered as I brewed more tea.

"Most likely, I'm sure if you go to bed earlier then you wouldn't have this problem," Negi suggested, sounding more and more like a parent as time progressed.

"Right, I'll see what I can do about that," I said, being half-sincere and half-sarcastic.

"CRAP! I forgot about Nodoka! It's almost nighttime and I haven't checked up on her or Yue!" I yelled as I threw on a jacket and ran down the hall to Nodoka and Yue's room. I banged on the door for a while and Yue answered.

"Yue, is Nodoka in there with you?" I asked, worried out of my mind.

"No, she said that she had something to do in town and she would meet up with me later. I wonder what is taking her so long…" Yue said, going back to her juice box.

"Damn. Just as I thought… Yue, you remind everyone to stay inside, I have a bad feeling about this…" I sighed, then I ran off down the stairs to search for Nodoka.

"O…k…" Yue said, startled by my urgency.

I ran straight for the street all the attacks happened at. What I saw really pissed me off, Evangeline was sucking Nodoka's blood!

"I'd strongly advise you to get your fangs off of her. If you want to live that is," I warned as I walked up, trying to keep my cool.

"Really? What can an amateur magic-user like you do to stop me?" she asked mockingly.

"Don't underestimate me, I happen to have been selected as a guard for a reason!" I said, losing my temper.

"And who is underestimating who? I was turned LONG before you were even born. So I'd advise you to think before you decide who is more powerful. Sheesh, the youth these…" she was starting to say when she had to dodge a fireball I had sent at her.

"Really? Interrupting a woman is very ungentlemanly of you," she scorned as my hair started to flame up. "I'm not in the mood for a fight tonight, so I'll take my leave," she said as she disappeared into the darkness.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, DAMN!" I cursed as I ran over to Nodoka's side. "Ok, she didn't get too much blood from her, I must have interrupted her just as she started…"

"Alex, let me take over this for right now," I heard Takahata say as he approached us from behind.

"But…"

"She's your friend. I know. However, this entire thing is going out of control. You lost your temper and who knows how much you would have destroyed in that fight with Evangeline. You are to take no more part in the events revolving around Evangeline. Do you understand?" Takahata ordered me.

"But… fine. But if she attacks my friends again, then I am afraid I must go out to help them, ya hear?" I said in reply.

"Yes, but if Negi is already fighting her, then you must stay out of that fight and attend the potential injured. Let him do the fighting, since Evangeline is still his student," he reminded me.

"Yes sir, I understand completely. But what are we going to do about Nodoka? If she still has the bite marks, then Evangeline can control her at will," I said, remembering the fact that Nodoka was unconscious on the ground behind me.

"I'll take care of that…" he said, using his ring to heal up the bite marks. "I've had to do that to all the other victims too."

"Thank you sir, I'll make sure she gets back in one piece. You should probably check to see that she didn't attack anyone else right?" I asked, picking up Nodoka's body.

"Oh don't worry about that, I know for a fact that she is back in her humble abode. You took a bit of energy from her and I'm sure she needs to recharge her metaphorical batteries," he sighed as he trudged back off to his house.

"See you later sir!" I called as we walked in separate directions.

"'K, see you Alex!" he responded.

"Ugh… what happened?" Nodoka asked as she came to in my arms.

"Oh good, you are awake. You had a fall on the avenue, don't worry about it. But what did I say about curfew?" I asked as I put her down and supported her as she slowly regained control of her motor functions.

"You told me to not wander around after dark and to make sure that if I absolutely had to that I should go with one or more people. Sorry for breaking the promise…" she said, getting saddened at the thought of letting a friend down.

"It is alright, the good thing is that you are alright. You took a small hit to the head, so it might be hard to walk for a while. Try leaning on me, seeing as we are almost back to the dorms," I offered her, to which she accepted.

"I'm sorry for going out alone…" she said again, hanging her head.

"I said it was alright. Come on, don't be so hard on yourself, and gain some confidence! Men like girls who have faith in themselves and don't let emotions get the best of them. Of course, it is all right to cry and give in to emotion occasionally, seeing as people aren't perfect, but too much isn't a good thing, ya hear? I'm not ragging on you, I just want to see you and Negi get together, I think you are the perfect girl for him!" I said, rambling on but still getting the point across.

"So I should have more confidence in myself?" she asked, lifting her head to look me in the eyes.

"Right. But try to stay true to yourself as well, you don't want to fully model yourself to a person's wants. They have to like you for you as well. I'm just saying it wouldn't hurt to have some more self confidence, ya know?" I pointed out this point before worse came to worse and I had the entirety of the event on my shoulders.

"I understand. Thank you for the tips, Alex!" she said, smiling in that cute way she always does.

"Well, we're back, so I guess you should get back to Yue. Can you stand on your own?" I asked her as we got to the stairs.

"Yes, I think I can… right, I can do it. Thank you again for the help! Who knows how long I would have been out there and what would have happened to me if you hadn't come along to help," she said, smiling again.

"No problem, that's what friends are for! Oh yeah, what was it you went out for so late at night?" I asked.

"Hehe, they had a sale on manga at the store, so I went out to get some before all the ones I wanted were gone," she said.

"Ah, that's a good reason!" I said, chuckling. "Hey, when you and Yue are done, can I borrow some of it? I happen to be a big fan of manga and anime."

"Sure. That wouldn't be a problem at all! Well, goodnight Alex!" she called as she returned to her dorm. I walked down the hall to the room Negi and I shared.

"Yo, Negi! I'm back!" I called as I entered.

"Good, now get to bed, you need your sleep!" he scolded me as I walked in.

"Fine… but you make sure to get plenty of sleep too. You have a long road ahead and you will need your sleep, mate!" I called in as I turned off the lamp and climbed into my bunk.

"What do you mean?" he asked, coming into the main room.

"Oh, you'll find out…" I yawned as I drifted off into a deep sleep, unaware of the troubles that would be coming ahead in this crazy life at Mahora Academy…


	4. Ep 03

**EP 03 "Uh… Negi, you're in this alone." by Alex**

I woke the next morning with energy to spare. Apparently sleep does help me to recharge my magical powers.

"Good morning sunshine!" I called out as I stretched. I then fell from the top bunk onto the floor below. "Ow… man that smarts…" I grunted as I got up, clutching my back.

"I see you're more energetic than usual, Alex," Negi said when I walked into the kitchen area of the dorm.

"Yup, it must be because of all the sleep I got last night. I feel GREAT! Also, I just noticed something: why is it that this dorm was empty for so long when it has the most space out of all the dorms? It's almost like it is TWO dorms or something," I pointed out.

"Yeah, I wonder why… Oh well, all that matters is that we have it and plenty of area for recreational activities!" Negi said cheerily, full of energy as always.

"True. Now then, I have to shower and get ready, see you in twenty," I said, grabbing my clothes and a towel and headed to the bathroom.

"Roger that. I'll have breakfast ready by then," Negi replied.

"Alright, thanks!" I yelled from the bathroom. I cast the necessary changing spell and took my shower, having shorter hair than most girls, it took me a lot less time. I got dressed and brushed my hair back to its straight form from its messy form. I then walked in to the kitchen to see Takahata and Negi sitting there, talking to each other.

"Professor, what a surprise to see you here this early. What brings you to the dorm?" I asked as I picked up some toast and eggs.

"Oh, I was just giving Negi the rundown on the situation at hand. Seeing as he is the homeroom teacher and a fellow wizard, he has the right to know these things," Takahata said bluntly.

"I see, well I hope he can do well against Evangeline, she seemed rather powerful," I pointed out, pouring a glass of OJ into my cup.

"As do I, seeing as you can't control yourself, he is the only one who is capable of fighting her," Takahata said ever so bluntly.

"I see. Good luck then Negi," I said moodily as I sat down next to Takahata and Negi.

"Thanks, I'll need it," he replied, more politely than Takahata.

"Oh yeah, Negi. I have some advice for you that Takahata may not have gotten around to yet. See, on a full moon a vampire gains huge magical power, so take caution that her attacks will be big. Another thing, Chachamaru is her Partner in a sense, so try bringing Asuna along with you to help the fight, seeing as one against two is a VERY hard match-up," I explained, then I wolfed down the toast, taking it all in one bite.

"Really? Thanks for the advice, I'm sure that knowing this will help me greatly," Negi said, smiling as usual.

"Now then, I have to go check out some things at the campus, so I'll meet you at class time. See ya Negi!" I called out as I headed for the door.

"Alright then, bye Alex!" he called in response.

"Hey, Kazumi!" I called out when she came in that morning.

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked when I started getting closer to her.

"Are there any more signs of vampire attacks around the campus? Any girls mysteriously pass out and wake up not knowing what happened?" I asked in rapid secession.

"Yeah, I hear Nodoka had one of those types of moments, but aside from that, nothing else," she sighed, getting frustrated at the lack of exciting reports to be had.

"Yeah, I know about Nodoka, she wasn't attacked. She was just tired from an exhausting day and I found her on the ground outside the dorms. But if you ever come across any information, please come to me about it. I have a funny feeling that something big is going on behind the scenes…" I pondered, rubbing my chin.

"Same here… and sure, I'll come to you. You seem to be well informed and a good friend, so I can trust you. Hey, how would you like to join the journalism club?" she asked me.

"Eh… I'm sort of already in the Library Club, and that takes up mondo amounts of time on the weekdays…" I sighed.

"Oh, we can meet before class and on weekends if that would fit your schedule better," she suggested.

"Alright! I'll join! Any paperwork for me to fill out?" I asked.

"Nope, I've got that covered. Just be sure to meet us here in the mornings and on weekends in front of the fountain," she informed me.

"Roger that, sarge!" I said playfully, yet seriously.

"Alright! Now I have to get to my seat, you should too. Class starts in a couple of minutes and you don't want to be counted as late do you?" she warned me.

"Roger…" I said drearily, jogging up the steps to my seat.

At Library Island…

"Hey Yue!" I called out, having finished my duties in the club.

"Yeah? What do you need?" she asked, looking up from her manga.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. Something important," I said as I approached the counter.

"Go ahead and fire. I've got a while until I have to be anywhere," she said, taking another sip from her juice.

"Alright, I REALLY need you to stay in your dorm tonight. It's a full moon tonight and I sense something BAD is going to happen. So if you could, stay indoors and keep Nodoka there with you too. Haruna as well if at all possible," I asked her.

"If you are that worried about it, I'm sure I can handle keeping Nodoka and I in the dorm. But Haruna is already gone and I don't know where she is. I can't help on that front. Why don't we head back now? It's starting to get dark outside," she replied, to my disdain about the Haruna thing, but to my joy about walking back with her.

"Hey, where is Nodoka?" I asked, noticing she wasn't at the club today.

"Oh, she is in bed. She caught a cold from last night, being out so late and all," Yue said, never changing her tone.

"Oh… I can't decide if that is good or bad, but I hope she gets better!" I said, wishing for a speedy recovery.

"I'm sure she will get better. Knowing her for years lets me know how she behaves in response to sickness and other such things, like love," Yue said, looking off into space.

"Yeah, she's in love with Negi, which I'm sure you were referring to. And that's good, your friendship astounds me," I thought out loud.

"Anyways, let's start heading out," she said, closing her manga and putting it on a shelf below the desk. She stood up and stretched, having been sitting down for a while. I took her hand and started to walk back with her.

After dropping her off at her dorm, I decided to go looking for Haruna, seeing as she was also my friend.

"Hey, has anyone seen Haruna?" I asked the girls in the bath.

"No, I haven't seen her since she went off to the town about 3 hours ago," Ayaka told me.

"Crap, not good… Thanks for the information Ayaka!" I called out behind me as I dashed off towards the 'cursed' street. I didn't find anything there, so I decided to head back to the dormitories. That is when I saw a big flash of purple ice appear around the front of the dorms. I ran as fast as I could to the site and I saw Negi and Asuna fighting off Haruna and two of the cheerleaders.

"NEGI!!!" I yelled as loud as I could while running to his side.

"ALEX? What are you doing here?" he asked me while dodging the attacks.

"Dude, don't worry about the three students, I'll take care of that. Go after the vampire!" I yelled as I stood in the path of the three girls. "That is your fight, not this. Go NOW! And remember the fact that you will be alone. There are no backups and no screw-ups. Do it right and trust in your partner!" I yelled as I started to block the attacks from the possessed girls.

"Alright. Good luck!" he yelled as he took off on his staff with Asuna on the back end.

"Same to you!" I yelled in return. I pulled out a short-sword and started to block off the weapons with more than magic. I decided that now was the best time and used the magic in my necklace overflow. I used that excess to remotely heal the bite wounds and break the possession. The girls collapsed and started to come to.

"Haruna! Are you alright?" I asked her as she came to.

"You… you have a sword? SWEET!" she said, completely oblivious to the situation.

"Yes, I do. Now are you hurt?" I asked again.

"No, why would I be? I just took a nap under that tree over there," she said childishly.

"I see, I'm glad you are ok!" I said, hugging her tightly.

"Can't… Breathe…" she mumbled as I started to hug too tightly.

"Whoops, sorry about that!" I said, a bead of sweat falling down my forehead.

"Don't worry about it. Now let's get back to Yue, I have something for her," Haruna chuckled, smiling wickedly.

"Fine by me!" I chuckled as we walked together to Yue's dorm.

"So Negi, was it an easy fight?" I asked, already knowing the full answer.

"Not at all. You were right, her powers were pretty impressive with the moon on her side," he sighed, getting into bed.  
"At least you won though, you clever shrew!" I chuckled, remembering the joke played on Haruna when Yue commented on her apparel. Joke's on her this time!

"Right, but I need some sleep now, as do you Alex," he reminded me, pulling the covers over his head.

"Yeah, but I have to update the Academy first, ok?" I said, walking over to the table. I wrote them a letter explaining the current situation and the fact that even though a vampire ran rampant on the campus, no one new knows of Negi's secret and the school is still safe. I wondered how the next week was going to be at that moment, having given up on the thought of a peaceful school year.

I climbed in bed and threw the covers over my head. I finally fell asleep when my mind grew too tired to think. Unbeknownst to me, I was being silently watched by a being from the other side of the window…


	5. Ep 04

**EP 04 Trouble Avoided, Trouble Gained!**

I woke up the next morning with aches all over my legs. When I tried to move them, they wouldn't budge.

"Hey Negi, we have a problem!" I yelled to Negi, who was in the kitchen.

"What is it?" he asked, coming into the bedroom.

"I can't move my legs! I know I can still move them due to the pain I feel in the calf muscles, but I can't move them no matter how hard I try!" I wailed, heaving my legs with my arms to get into a sitting position on the edge of the bunk.

"Ok, I'll get you to the nurse as soon as breakfast is over. In the meantime, refresh the spell and put on your clothes," he said calmly, tossing me my uniform. I decided that was for the best and did as he said. Later he came in with my breakfast, I had moved to the couch by using upper body strength alone.

"It's a good thing you work out, else it would be even harder on your upper body than it already is," Negi pointed out, sitting next to me. "And I have a theory about what could have caused your injury: I'd say you are using your magic too often, this can have physical effects on the caster you know."

"Yeah, I guess that's right. And I think I found out what is wrong with my legs. On top of a torn calf on both legs, I also have dislocated my legs from their sockets in the pelvis and the kneecap from the joint it connects," I said, feeling down on myself for letting this happen.

"Ouch. Well, we had best get you to the nurse. I called up Takahata to come up here and help me escort you to the office," Negi said ever so calmly.

"Sounds good, but shouldn't this be taken to a hospital or something?" I asked, wondering why they were taking me to a nurse when the injuries are more severe than her potential expertise.

"Simple, how could we explain this to the doctors? You had no injuries when you went to sleep and all of a sudden you get these severe injuries. The nurse is highly trained in medical magic, so you have a better chance with her than the doctors," Negi explained and I realized why he was so calm.

"That explains it well. I hear Takahata coming, let's get this thing started," I said, casting a temporary unconsciousness spell on myself.

I woke up in the Nurse's Office later with both of my legs in casts and a wheelchair next to the bed.

"Finally you're awake. How do your legs feel honey?" I heard an angelically sweet voice ask me from across the room.

"They don't. Are you the nurse?" I asked the voice.

"Yes I am. And good, that means the operation was successful," she said gleefully.

"You have a sweet voice. Is this wheelchair for me?" I asked, intoxicated from the painkillers she must have given me during operations.

"Yup. Also, it would seem you have some visitors," she said, pulling back the curtain revealing Asuna, Nodoka, Sayo, Yue, and Haruna.

"Oh hey guys. It feels weird being watched by my friends while I'm in a bed. Let me get in the chair…" I said, heaving myself out of the bed and into the chair.

'Thank goodness you're ok!" Nodoka sighed, followed by Haruna, Yue, Sayo and finally Asuna.

"How did you get hurt so badly?" Sayo asked me.

"Oh, I must've run too much yesterday so when I went to my room I tore my calves, fell down and landed on a pot I had left out that evening, dislocating my kneecap. I tried to get back in bed, but my legs snagged on something and dislocated. I passed out on the spot and when I woke up, I was here," I lied, feeling bad inside that I couldn't tell them the truth.

"Ouch…" they said in unison.

"Yeah, now shouldn't we go to class?" I asked, unaware of the time.

"Silly Alex, it's 5 PM. You should be saying 'Shouldn't we go to clubs'," Haruna joked.

"Oh yeah! I forgot it's Saturday! We don't have activities today…" I called out in realization.

"Right-o! She finally realizes why it is we are all still here!" Haruna said cheerfully.

"Well then, how about we go around town for a day out today. My treat!" I suggested.

"Sure!" Haruna replied first.

"I'm ok with it," Yue said next.

"Fine, I'll go too," Asuna announced.

"If it doesn't bother you, then I'll come along too…" Nodoka said, forgetting the advice I gave her last night for a few seconds. A good look her way reminded her however and she became more self-confident and open.

"I don't know if I can…" Sayo said sadly.

"What are you talking about? Of course you can!" I said cheerfully, casting a silent releasing spell to free her from her confinement to the Academy for the day. "Trust me on it. This also gives me a chance to get used to my wheelchair. Speaking of which… Nurse? How long do I stay confined to this chair?" I asked.

"You're stuck in it for 3 days, then you can come to me to see if your legs are feeling any better," she said. "Now have fun girls!"

"Alright! Let's head out!" I called grinning widely, happy to have so many loving friends.

After a fun evening of shopping, singing, games and hanging out, we all headed back and resided in our dorms for the remainder of the night.

"So Negi, what did you do for the day?" I asked him after explaining what we did that day.

"Oh, I mostly prepared the lessons for this week and next. Takahata also came and helped me to memorize the names of the students. Basically work, but Takahata makes it seem like fun!" Negi said happily.

"I'm glad you had a good time. Too bad you couldn't join us for the outing, it would have been fun," I said, smiling.

"And I'm glad you'll be recovering soon. You know, I find it weird how I've used more magic than you, yet you suffer more stress from the events. Do you have any idea on why that is?" he asked.

"Simple: our family has a downside to using spells without using the words, we suffer more damage and energy loss than families like yours which have less strain put on their bodies by casting the spells. If I decided to cast them with words, I wouldn't have this problem in the future," I explained as bluntly as I could.

"Then why not cast them verbally? Wouldn't that cause less damage and allow you to fight longer?" he asked again.

"Convenience I guess. It takes too long to say the words in the proper order. If you just think them, then it becomes much faster and immediate, allowing for a quick victory. But I guess I'll start doing incantations instead from now on," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Good idea. Can you move your legs yet?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I can even walk. But I like this chair and I have to put on a charade to make people ignore the fact that magic might actually exist. You know, to cover for the many magicians in this school," I explained to him.

"Makes sense. Now then, I guess it is time to go to sleep. G'night Alex!" he said, going to his bed. We turned the bunk into two beds to make it easier for me to get in the bed.

"Right. Goodnight man," I said, being surprisingly tired even though I was basically asleep all day.

I woke up the next day to another problem: the gender-changing spell hadn't worn off like usual. I got out of bed and into the wheelchair.

"Hey Negi, do you remember me refreshing the spell last night?" I asked when I went into the kitchen.

"No. But I do remember going to sleep after you," he said calmly, not turning around from the bacon.

"Huh, then why am I still in girl form? I didn't refresh it since yesterday morning and it is only supposed to last for about 16 hours at the maximum, and lately it has only been lasting for 9. How can this be?" I asked, getting worried.

"Well, try refreshing it. If something is wrong, then it should be obvious then," Negi said, still not looking away. I refreshed the spell, verbally this time, and my appearance changed to that of a boy.

"SHIT!" I yelled, causing Negi to turn around.

"Uh… what's wrong? Aren't you in normal form now?" he asked.

"Dude, the spell changes you to the opposite of your current gender without the spell. That means that I'm not a boy naturally anymore… somehow, I was turned permanently into a girl!" I cried out, getting mad. "Negate!" I yelled canceling the spell and going back to my now natural girl body

"Well then… that sucks. I wonder how this happened…" he pondered, flipping the bacon onto a plate and starting on the eggs and toast.

"I guess having the gender change spell, unconsciousness spell, and all those medical spells placed on me made the spell permanent. Hmm… I'll live, I'm fine with being in a girl's body for the rest of my life. I've been doing it for two weeks now, how bad could it be?" I asked, totally forgetting Murphy's Law.

"Well, I guess you're right. Now then, lets eat some good old fashioned breakfast," Negi said, changing the subject.

I spent the rest of the day in the room, pondering over how I could get out of this mess, coming up with nothing. Two days later, after having already resigned to my fate, I returned to the Nurse's Office.

"Alright, it seems you're fully healed. You may now take off the casts and return the wheelchair," she said, knowing full well that I was already healed before I even came in.

"Here you go," I said, giving back the chair and trashing the casts. I shaved my legs to get rid of the horrid hair that had grown there. I was fully resigned to my fate to be a girl for the rest of my life. How I was going to live this life was still a mystery, but I decided I would just take it a day at a time, wondering what would happen next in the mysterious Mahora Academy…


End file.
